Simon Belmont
Simon Belmont is the main protagonist of Castlevania. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Indiana Jones vs Simon Belmont * Simon Belmont VS Solid Snake * Sir Arthur VS Simon Belmont * Jonathan Joestar vs. Simon Belmont * Simon Belmont vs. Link History When he was only 22 years old, Simon Belmont would be allowed the opportunity to prove himself to see whatever or not he's worthy for the Belmont Legacy as others have before. On the 100th year on Easter Day after being defeated by Christopher Belmont, Dracula has been resurrected by a unholy cult to bring about a era of darkness during a dark mass in an abandoned monastery. It was then that Simon Belmont took up the Vampire Killer with the intent to end Dracula's reign of terror, fought his minions alone and eventually the Prince of Darkness himself like his ancestors before him. Despite all this, Dracula managed to place a curse upon Simon Belmont unbeknownst to him through his inflicted wound on his back. Seven years later, the curse inflicted on him started to slowly ravage against his body. Realizing that death is near, he traveled to his family's cemetery to contemplate his situation. It was then a woman of mysterious origin appeared behind Simon Belmont in the morning mist, she then mentioned that the ravaging feeling he had was a curse bestowed to him from Dracula and his life was in danger. She also mentioned that in order for him to break free from Dracula's curse, he would have to travel all over Transylvanian to collect his organs to resurrect Dracula and destroy him again. The mysterious woman disappeared just as sudden as she appeared. Despite the curse slowly raving his body, Simon Belmont then took up the quest he was given and decided to find the body parts of Dracula himself. The moment he did so was the moment that the land itself became infested with creatures of the night. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 22 years old (born in 1669) * Species: Human * Place of Birth: Transylvania * Alignment: Lawful Good * Profession: Vampire Hunter Equipment * Vampire Killer: The Vampire Killer is also known as either the Magic Whip or Holy Whip (equivalent to the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda), it was first known as The Whip of Alchemy which was created by Rinaldo Gandolfi back in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence which was eventually transformed into The Vampire Killer by having Sara Trantoul to become a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock the whip's true potential as it needed a willing yet tainted soul in order to do so. The Vampire Killer is also capable of dealing damage to not only Vampires hence the name also against any Demon which includes Fallen Angels as well as Dark Deities such as Death, due to the fact that The Vampire Killer was made by means of alchemy further explains to why it can transform from a simple leather whip, a thorn whip, a flail and even a flame whip. * Dagger: This is thrown quickly straight forward to inflict low damage, Simon Belmont can throw these quickly three times, costing one heart each. * Axe: When Simon Belmont throws this Axe, he will launch it upward and forward in an arc, slicing through any enemies, candles or walls it encounters, it costs one heart per axe and he can throw three at a time. * Holy Water/Fire Bomb: When Simon Belmont throws the Holy Water, he tosses in the air in a short arc, causing weak damage against any creature in its path. Once it hit the ground, the glass bottle was shattered and flames appear upward, damaging any creature it in its flames repeatedly for a few seconds. It costs one heart per Holy Water and Simon Belmont can quickly throw three at a time. * Battle Cross/Boomerang: When Simon Belmont throws the Battle Cross, it simply spins once thrown forward until it reaches the edge of the screen, and then returns the way it came from like a boomerang dose. Simon Belmont can throw up to three Battle Crosses quickly at a time. * Javelin: When Simon Belmont throws the Javelin, it is thrown in a low arc. They usually cannot go through walls or floors, but have the added ability to inflict continuous damage on the spot they land. * Stopwatch: Simon Belmont can use the Stopwatch to freeze all minor enemies in place for 5 seconds and costs five hearts upon use, this item however won't be able to freeze some of the more powerful enemies in place but may also slow some of them down. * Silver Knife: A more powerful version of the Dagger, this can pass through multiple enemies the moment Simon Belmont throws it, it costs one heart. * Gold Knife: The most powerful version of Simon Belmont's Dagger, its as powerful as The Vampire Killer itself, it costs two hearts and the Gold Knife can bursts into flame on contact. * Sacred Flames: When Simon Belmont throws the Sacred Flame, he throws it in a small arc to the ground. When it lands, a gout of fire slowly rises from the initial landing spot and slowly trickles down. Any enemy caught in the flame suffers successive damage during the gout's duration, it costs one heart to throw. * Nail of Vald: As Simon Belmont possessed the five relics of Dracula himself, the Nail of Vald further increases Simon Belmont's overall strength rating when equipped, allowing him to instant-destroy walls with just The Vampire Killer in its leather whip form (it should be pointed out that Simon Belmont used this while he was cursed as it weakened him in the events of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, this will in no doubt make him even stronger since he won't bear Dracula's Curse) * Eye of Vald: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, The Eye of Vald allows Simon Belmont to see the locations of hints hidden in breakable walls thus further increasing his luck. * Dracula's Rib: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, this grants Simon Belmont a shield where he can block projectile attacks such as fireballs. * Ring of Vald: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, The Ring of Vald makes Simon Belmont more intelligent (it should be pointed out that the ring didn't do this in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest but in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night since its part of the main series is what the ring is capable of doing, making the wearer smarter) * Heart of Vald: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, The Heart of Vald protects Simon Belmont from curses (it should be pointed out that it didn't protect him from the very curse Dracula inflicted upon him before the events of Castlevania II Simon's Quest as Simon Belmont only got it to get the ferryman in Dead River to take him to Brahm's Mansion). Abilities * Brandish: Simon Belmont can brandish the Vampire Killer which allows him to swing it or cause the Vampire Killer to go limp, he can also hold out the Vampire Killer to destroy incoming projectiles which includes projectiles as powerful as Death's sickles. * Fireball: In Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, Simon Belmont can use the Vampire Killer to throw a fireball from his whip. * Air Ability: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont can use the whip to pull of vertical or horizontal lashes of the whip. * Binding Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont whips the enemy towards Simon. Base Combo for either Rising Whip or Holy Ruin. * Rising Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will charge The Vampire Killer and hit the enemy vertically upwards. * Holy Ruin: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will unleash a rush of energy from a simple punch from The Vampire Killer. * Dancing Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will toss The Vampire Killer at a short range. It deals little damage, but can annoy his chosen enemy. * Twisting Arrow: Simon Belmont can pull of a torpedo dive at his enemies. Higher jumps means better hits. * Whip Tornado: Simon charges his whip and do a 360 degree spin that hits everywhere around him. * Sudden Impact: Simon charges spins the whip and slams the whip in front of him, piercing all defenses with a rush of energy. * Hyper Attack: Vampire Killer (Simon Version): '''Simon charges at his enemy and hits them onward to connect the Hyper. He charges his whip and the Golden Cross on his back glows brightly. He rushes at his victim while they fail to block unable to comprehend his speed and power. Simon whips his victim five times vertically and charges his whip another time with more power before hitting his victim another ninety three times creating an illusion of a sphere. Simon ends it with a final two powerful hits totaling the combo to 99 hits. Simon lands on the ground and explains to his victim the power of a Belmont. '''Feats * Gallery Simon Belmont.png|Simon Belmont as seen in Castlevania Chronicles Castlevania - Simon Belmont as seen in Castlevania II Simon's Quest.png|Simon Belmont as seen in Castlevania II Simon's Quest Castlevania - Simon Belmont against The Creatures of The Night.png|Simon Belmont against The Creatures of The Night Castlevania - Simon Belmont as seen in Castlevania Judgement.png|Simon Belmont as seen in Castlevania Judgement Castlevania - Simon Belmont in action.png Castlevania - Simon Belmont as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV.png|Simon Belmont as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV Castlevania - Simon Belmont fighting The Creatures of the Night as seen in Super Castlevania IV (US Version).png|Simon Belmont fighting The Creatures of the Night as seen in Super Castlevania IV (US Version) Castlevania II Simon's Quest - Simon Belmont as seen on the front cover of Nintendo Power.png|Simon Belmont as seen on the front cover of Nintendo Power Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Konami Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Hunters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Warrior Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Whip Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shield Users